


Allergies

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Dean's Allergies, F/M, Kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You have a little fuzzy secret. Thing is, Dean's allergic to your little secret.





	Allergies

"Mew" 

"Shh! Be quiet!"

"Mew"

"Do you want Dean to find you?!", you hissed, growing aggravated with the tiny cat currently hidden in your room. You had snuck it in to the bunker just yesterday. But what were you supposed to do? Leave it out there in the pouring rain? Let it die? Never! You'd rather have Dean be angry at you. Despite, the kitty was adorable.

Dean passed your room. You had been in there a whole lot lately. Did he do something to make you angry? He didn't think so, but he knew he could be a jerk even if he didn't mean it. He stopped right in front of your door, hesitantly raising his hand to knock. A sneeze startled him. What the hell? And he sneezed again. Why were his allergies acting up right now?

You heard sneezing. Deans sneezing. Shit. Hurriedly you hid the cat in your closet. You opened up the door. Dean stood a little away from the door, holding his hand up as he sneezed repeatedly. "Fucking hell, (YN). Do you have a fucking cat in there?!", Dean cursed. You felt your blood run cold. Calm down, you told yourself. He doesn't know.

"Sorry", you apologized. "I cuddled a cat while I was out today. It left a large amount of hair on my clothes. I've just been trying to shake it off", you explained, lying through your teeth. He scowled, clearly pissed. "I'll stay away from your room until the hairs are gone", he grumbled, taking his leave. You let out a breath, relaxing slightly. Right then, the cat decided to make noise. Loud noise. Dean turned his head, eyes wide. "Was that a cat?!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
